


Down to Zero

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Squad - Freeform, Nooreva, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, noora x eva, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Hiiii Nele! It's me, Mars - aka your secret admirer! I hope you enjoy your gift <3 I know it's not that long, but I put a lot of thought and process into this, and I hope you like it. I even made a nice WLW playlist to go with the fic for you!! Here's the link: https://open.spotify.com/user/12174307669/playlist/7eFFRVbfOnHNKjOmYNmpmRI hope you enjoy!!With love,Your Secret Admirer.





	Down to Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebin/gifts).



> Hiiii Nele! It's me, Mars - aka your secret admirer! I hope you enjoy your gift <3 I know it's not that long, but I put a lot of thought and process into this, and I hope you like it. I even made a nice WLW playlist to go with the fic for you!! Here's the link: https://open.spotify.com/user/12174307669/playlist/7eFFRVbfOnHNKjOmYNmpmR 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> With love,
> 
> Your Secret Admirer.

It was the eve of Noora's 18th birthday, and just before six o'clock her mother calls her downstairs. Noora steps down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding her mother with a soft but serious look on her face as she meets Noora's curious eyes. Noora raises an eyebrow, stepping towards her mother and crossing her arms.

"What's the matter, Mama?" Noora asks quietly as she had seen the look in her mother’s eyes before.

"Tomorrow is an important day, my girl," she says quietly, and Noora nods.

"I know. I'm not worried."

"I'm not saying you should be," her mother continues. "I just want you to be careful."

"Careful?"

"I don't want you wandering around the country looking for your soulmate, Noora. They will come to you, and you will know it."

Noora sighs softly, a smile playing on her lips as she joins her mother at her side, her arms pulling her mother into a hug. "Mama, I know. It's not really a big deal, but I suppose to you it is. I know they'll show up some day. It may not be right away, but it will happen."

Noora's mother smiles back at her, her shoulders relaxing. "You're growing up, darling. Slow down on me, would you?"

Noora laughs, letting go of her mother’s arm as she turns back to the stove and the sauce pan. "I wish I could."

—

A day passes and as Noora celebrates her birthday with her close friends, Vilde, Sana, and Chris, she knows her mother is carefully watching. Watching for the black ink to appear on her arm, but it doesn't. Noora wishes her friends well and sends them off back home once the party is over, and her mother is quick to give her a hug as the door closes. 

"Promise me that you will tell me as soon as you feel it."

"I promise," Noora says. "Now I need some sleep, Mama. It's been a long day."

Her mother smiles, giving her a nod. "Goodnight, darling. I love you."

Noora returns the smile along with a kiss on the cheek before heading up to her room, changing into pajamas and sliding into bed, focusing on her lower arm as she drifts asleep.

—

Noora wakes early, rubbing her eyes as she slides out of bed and walks into her bathroom. She washes up quickly, splashing some of the cold water onto her face and as she reaches for the towel, she pauses, her eyes averting down to her right arm. And it's there. The black, prominent ink. 465 kilometers. That's how far away Noora's soulmate is. 

Noora can feel her heartbeat pick up speed as she reaches to run her fingers over the mark, her breathing coming out in small gasps and she immediately darts from the bathroom and across her room to the stairs in the hallway. She finds her mother in the living room drinking a coffee and reading something from her laptop and as soon as Noora is in the archway, her mother looks up with knowing eyes.

"What does it say, Noora, darling?"

"465 kilometers."

"It may seem far, but it's not."

"I know, Mama."

"Now, hurry up. Get ready for school, you have about 20 minutes. I'll drive you today."

Noora nods and heads back to her room, her hand placed over the marking on her arm. As she dresses, she tries to avoid looking at it, and as her and her mother head to the school, she can feel her heart swell with anticipation.

Once they get to Hartvig Nissen, Noora places a kiss on her mother’s cheek before getting out of the car, giving a wave as she walks into the school yard. She is quick to spot the girls sitting at a lunch table. She walks up to them quickly, her jacket covering the marking on her arm, but as soon as Sana spots her she smirks. Noora sits next to Vilde, eyes avoiding everyone.

"So, Noora. Anything interesting going on this morning?" Sana asks and when Noora looks up, she sees the knowing looks in everyone's eyes. She sighs, rolling up her jacket sleeve to reveal the mark.

"Noora!" Vilde exclaims. "This is huge! This is what you've been waiting for, yes?"

Noora shrugs. "I'm really not trying to think about it, Vilde. It's so far away."

"Well," Sana steps in. "I would definitely be thinking about it, or at least checking it every hour or so."

"No, I'd rather focus on my classes," Noora counters, and all the girls huff in disagreement. Just as Noora opens her mouth to say something, the bell rings and they all stand from the table, heading off to their separate classes.

—

Noora would be lying if she said she hadn't checked her arm at least once—which she did. In Spanish class, while the teacher was writing notes on the board, she just glanced down at her notebook but couldn't help but notice that the number was shrinking. It went from 465 to 345, which intrigued Noora. She was sure to mention it to the girls at lunch.

"I knew you would look at it," Sana says, crossing her arms. "You must be at least glad that you did."

"Well, they are getting closer to me," Noora says. "It keeps decreasing every few minutes or so."

"Wouldn't it be so hilarious if it was a kid who was transferring here," Chris says, laughing as she stirs a spoon into a yogurt.

Noora shakes her head, displeased, before heading to her next class.

—

The next morning, when Noora rolls over in bed, she decides to check her wrist while reaching for her phone. She raises her eyebrow as she reads the distance, the three kilometers imprinted on her arm. She thinks for a moment, guessing that the distance shrunk over night. She sighs, sliding out of bed and dressing for school. She finds her mom in the kitchen flipping a pancake as she sits at the table, school bag by her feet.

"Did the distance change at all?" She asks and Noora runs her thumb over the black mark.

"It says that they are three kilometers away now."

"Three kilometers? That's... that's Vika, isn't it?" 

Noora shrugs. "Might be, I don't know."

Her mom sighs, setting the plate full of fluffy pancakes in front of Noora. "Well, it could change again today my dear. Eat up your breakfast and get going." Noora nods, thanking her mother for the meal and rushes out the door once she finishes.   
When she arrives at the school yard, she finds the distance at only 900 meters, but it's shrinking bit by bit. Her forehead creases and nerves fill her stomach as she walks towards the bench where she finds Sana, Chris, and Vilde. 

"It's at 900 meters now. When I woke up this morning, it read three kilometers."

Sana raises an eyebrow. "Maybe they live in Vika?"

Noora shrugs. "Maybe, I don't know yet."

Chris chortles. "Holy shit. Maybe I was right. Maybe they will be a transfer student here."

Noora shakes her head. "No, Chris. But, if you are right, I'll give you 500 kroner."

Chris grins. "You got a deal."

Noora rolls her eyes while the girls laugh around her, shaking her head. Vilde sighs, resting her elbows on her knees as she thinks for a minute. "What if she is in one of your classes? Like Spanish?"

"No, Vilde."

Vilde shrugs. "Just a thought. Do you think your soulmate is a guy or a girl?"

"I haven't given it much thought," Noora says. "However, as I am a lesbian, I would love for my soulmate to be a girl. I never want to have to depend on a man in my life."

Vilde laughs. "Yeah, you're right." 

Eventually the bell rings and they head off to separate classes, and Noora notices that her wrist reads only 100 meters. So close. Noora stands by the bench for a moment, contemplating on skipping first period just to look around campus. First period. History. Noora shakes her head, shrugging off first period before heading to the lockers. She scans the area quick, constantly glancing down at her wrist to see if the distance changes. It does, bit by bit, and Noora changes her direction so many times she almost goes around in circles. 

Noora goes through two periods before deciding to give up. She heads to her locker, swapping out her things for the next few classes. She feels a bit of disappointment as she heads to Spanish and doesn't even bother looking at her wrist as she enters the classroom, sitting at a table near the window, school bag set by the leg of the table. She leans back, arms crossed, mind spacing off. She jumps as someone plops themselves into the chair beside her. He grins at her, pen in his mouth as he greets her with a hi. Noora raises an eyebrow before looking away to the others in the room and she finds a brunette sitting by herself at a table in the middle of the room. Noora has never seen her in this class before, and she quickly picks up her bag from the floor and gets up from her seat, leaving the guy stranded by himself as she goes to join the girl. As she sits, the girl averts her sea green eyes to Noora, mouth opened a bit in surprise. 

"Hello!" Noora says, offering the girl a smile.

The girl smiles back, small but genuine. "Hi."

"I'm Noora, did you transfer to this class or to this school?"

"Uh, I'm Eva, and I just transferred here from Bergen," the girl, Eva, replies, and Noora grins.

"Nice to meet you, Eva. Welcome to Hartvig Nissen and welcome to Spanish class."

Eva smiles, a bit wider this time, before mumbling a thank you as the teacher walks in. Noora smiles before turning to look at the front of the classroom, but she can feel Eva glancing at her every now and then. She can feel goosebumps rise on her skin as the class goes by, and every now and then Eva's shoulder will brush up against Noora's, sending shivers down her arm. 

Class goes fast, and as the bell rings Noora reaches for her school bag and notices that the number on her wrist is at zero. Her heart picks up speed as she glances around the room and as her eyes find the door, she sees Eva and the boy that sat next to her heading out the door. Her stomach flutters as she quickly throws her bag over her shoulder, rushing to the boy. 

"Hey, wait up," Noora says, catching the boys attention. "What's your name?"

The boy raises an eyebrow. "Adrien?"

"Can I see your wrist?"

"What?"

Noora groans, rolling her eyes. "Just, please hold out your wrist."

Adrien gives Noora a strange and a bit creeped out look as he rolls up his jacket sleeve. "Happy?"

Noora studies the number - 700 kilometers - jeez he has a long way to go. "Yes, thank you. Sorry for... bothering you."

Adrien shrugs, pulling his jacket sleeve down before heading off into a different direction, leaving Noora standing in the corridor by herself. She sighs, crossing her arms before heading to her next class. 

—

As soon as lunch rolls around, Noora is quick to get to the cafeteria and she sits at the regular table and waits, fingers fiddling in her lap as she watches the girls approach the table. She lets out a deep breath, and Sana notices the fidgeting.

"Noora? Is everything okay?" Sana asks, sitting in the seat next to her.

"My soulmate. They are here, somewhere. I don't know where. I think... I think they are in my Spanish class."

"How do you know?" Sana continues.

"The number on my wrist, when I checked it at the end of the class period it read zero." Noora answers and she holds out her wrist for the girls to see. "Now, they are somewhere in this cafeteria."

"Was there anyone new in your Spanish class?" Vilde asks.

"A girl, yeah. Her name is Eva."

"Eva! The girl from Bergen, right?" Vilde questions and Noora gives her a nod. "She was in my mathematics class last hour. I talked to her for a bit, she seems real nice. Pretty, too."

"I told you! I bet she is your soulmate. You owe me 500 kroner," Chris pipes up, and Noora sighs.

"We don't know that yet."

"You should go talk to her right now," Sana says, gesturing to a table in a nearby corner. "She's sitting all by herself at the moment. Go be a good friend."

Noora bites her lip, butterflies erupting in her stomach as she glances at Eva. "Fine." She glances at her wrist, and finds it reading one meter, which seems about the distance from her table to Eva's. She swallows down her nerves and quickly strides over to the table, taking a seat across from Eva.

"Hi again," Noora says, and Eva looks up from her phone.

"Hi. Noora, right? From Spanish?" Eva asks and Noora smiles, giving her a nod.

"That's me."

"I'm sorry if I weirded you out or something during Spanish. When I left, I saw that you looked a little weirded out. I thought it was because of me."

"Oh, no no! It wasn't you, no. I was just a little flustered because I thought my soulmate is in my Spanish class," Noora chuckles nervously as Eva bites her lip, glancing at her arm.

"Soulmate, huh? When did you get your tattoo?"

"A few days ago. Do you already have yours?"

Eva nods. "I've had it since June."

"Can I see yours?" Noora asks quietly and Eva obliges, rolling up her shirt sleeve, revealing the black mark.

"Zero, it's been like this ever since Spanish. What's yours?"

Noora lays her arm upward on the table, the marking reading zero. "Zero for me, too. Ever since Spanish."

Eva hums, rolling her shirt sleeve back down before resting her elbow on the table, cheek resting in the palm of her hand as she meets Noora's gaze. "Do you have any plans after school today?"

Noora smiles. "I'm free all night."

"Do you maybe want to have McDonalds with me?"

"I would love to, Eva."

"Great!" Eva grins. "It's a date."

Noora beams, nodding. "A date. I'll see you later, then?"

"Absolutely."

Noora smiles, getting up from the table and as she turns to walk back to the girls, she can feel Eva staring as she takes her seat next to Sana.

"So?" Sana asks. "What happened?"

"We showed each other our marks, and we both read zero. We're going out for McDonalds later." 

"Fucking hell, Noora," Chris huffs. "I would appreciate my 500 kroner by tomorrow."

"Alright, alright."

The girls laugh and the bell eventually rings. As Noora heads towards the exit of the cafeteria, she finds Eva eyeing her and just before Noora exits she catches Eva's wink, causing her to blush.

—

The day ends in a whirl for Noora, the thought of Eva and McDonalds swirling in her head. As soon as she finishes with her last class, she rushes to her locker to put away her things and grab any homework from the day and finds Eva at the place they agreed to meet over by the gate. She smiles as her gaze finds Eva quickly, and she approaches with a giddy excitement.

"Ready to go?" Eva asks and Noora grins, nodding.

"I've been ready," Eva giggles and they exit the school yard, walking down the sidewalk side by side. "I texted my mom already—told her I would be a little late."

"Great. I'll try not to keep you past curfew then."

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Noora asks, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Sure!" Eva smiles.

"I really want to play a song for you, but you have to promise not to laugh, okay?" Noora says and Eva raises an eyebrow. "I'm serious!"

Eva laughs. "Okay, I promise not to laugh."

Noora smiles. "Good. Let me just find it real quick." Noora looks down at her phone, scrolling through the list of songs before finding the right one, playing it out loud. As soon as the first few beats are played, Eva rolls her eyes.

"Oh, my God, Noora," Eva says, laughing quietly.

"Hey! You promised not to laugh!"

"I'm not!"

Noora laughs. "I'm gonna sing it to you, ready."

Eva grumbles. "Oh, my God."

"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart. And we will never, ever, ever be apart," Noora sings quietly, swaying her head to the music as Eva grins at her and Noora's heart swells. "Are we an item? Girl quit playin'. We're just friends, what are you sayin'. Said there's another, look right in my eyes-"

"Noora, I've been looking into your eyes ever since we met," Eva says, interrupting the song.

"Why?" Noora asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm falling in love with your eyes."

Noora blushes, shaking her head, turning off the song. "Well, there's McDonalds. Shall we?"

"We shall."

They walk to the front door and Eva holds open the door and Noora smiles, whispering a thank you as they both walk into the restaurant. They go up to order, and as Noora goes to pull her wallet, Eva already has hers out, paying for both of their meals.

"You didn't have to do that, Eva. I could have paid for my share."

"I asked you out on this date, it's only right for me to pay," Eva says and Noora just smiles, her chest filling with warmth as they find a booth to sit. They talk quietly over their meal, discussing family and home life, hobbies. They eventually finish, throwing away their garbage and just as they walk out, Eva gasps.

"What? What is it, Eva?" Noora asks, a bit concerned. 

"I'll be right back, just wait here," Eva says, running back into McDonalds. Noora stands on the sidewalk, a bit confused. When Eva comes back out, she holds two McFlurries in her hands. "Can't forget dessert, can we?"

Noora laughs, taking the McFlurry. "I guess not."

"Does your wrist still read zero?" Eva asks as they begin walking.

"It should, why? Cold feet?" Noora jokes, but the look in Eva's eyes tells her she's serious.

"Can you check?"

Noora nods, holding up her arm. "Still zero. You?"

Eva rolls up her sleeve. "Yeah. Sorry, I just... fuck. I just hope this is real, you know? That you are my soulmate."

Noora smiles softly. "Wanna sit and watch the sunset? Like cute, in love teenagers do?"

This cracks a smile from Eva. "Sure."

Noora sits, and when Eva sits, she scoots a bit closer to her side, McFlurry in her lap. "I know this is real, Eva."

Eva looks up at Noora. "How?"

"When I first met you and sat next to you, I could feel it. Every time your shoulder would brush mine, every time I felt your eyes on me, and every time my eyes met yours. I could just feel it. I've had... rough relationships in the past, with losing my virginity at a young age to someone who didn't even love me to being mentally abused-I knew that wasn't all real. It was just fake to try and feed a hunger of love in my head. But I just know this, right here, with you, is real."

Eva sighs happily, moving her hand to take Noora's and intertwine their fingers. "I'm glad this is real."

Noora smiles, giving Eva's hand a squeeze, setting her ice cream on the empty space next to her. She moves her hand up to cup Eva's cheek, and Eva shivers from the cold feeling, but leans into the touch. Noora shifts her finger to a bit of melted ice cream on Eva's lip, wiping it away as she brings her eyes up to meet Eva's. "You wanna know what would make it even more real?"

"What?" Eva says quietly.

Noora smiles softly, leaning in slowly, waiting for any reaction from Eva but she stays absolutely still, her breathing slow and steady as Noora leans in closer. It feels like an eternity for Noora, leaning in, but as soon as their lips touch, she's on cloud nine. The soft feeling of Eva's lips against hers cause her heart to pound and stomach to flip, her face heating up as the blush fills her cheeks. Noora pulls away a few inches, opening her eyes slowly only to meet Eva's already opened eyes, her pupils dilated. Noora grins, moving in again and this time it's a bit of a forceful kiss, lips crashing together. Eva tilts her head, deepening the kiss a bit more. 

The pull away after a minute or two, both of them out of breath, smiling at each other, faces flushed. "Shall I walk you home?"

"Of course."

Eva stands first, holding out her hand for Noora to take, and she does. They discard their flurry containers in a nearby trash bin before heading to Noora's. "If you could rate this date out of ten, what would you rate it?"

"9.5," Noora answers, smiling.

"9.5? Why?" Eva asks, frowning.

"Because my McFlurry melted too fast," Noora says and they both laugh, moving in closer next to each other as they walk. "Want to go see a movie tomorrow night? My treat."

"I would love to do anything with you," Eva smiles, and they continue their walk, the street lights lighting their way.

—

"So?" Sana asks on Monday morning as the girls gather around a park bench. "How did Friday night go?"

Noora grins, cheeks tinted pink. "Really, really good."

Sana grins, rubbing Noora on her upper arm. "See? If you wouldn't have talked to her that day, you guys never would have found each other."

"They would have found each other eventually, Sana," Vilde pipes up. "It's destiny. It's like fate! Right, Noora?"

Noora rolls her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "Sure."

"A lesbian couple in Oslo? Wouldn't that be just cozy?" Vilde ponders, smiling.

"Very cozy, Vilde." Noora answers, giving her a small smile.

"When are going to be able to meet her?" Chris asks, taking the yogurt spoon out of her mouth with a 'pop'.

"Maybe at lunch? She's... a bit shy. Quiet, mostly. Once you all get to talking with her, you will adore her," Noora says, smile widening bit by bit just talking about Eva.

"Great! I look forward to lunch, then. Anyway, I need to go. I have a test first hour. See you at lunch," Sana says, quickly rising from the bench and heading off to the doors with a quick wave back to the girls. A few more minutes go by as the girls talk before the bell rings and they disperse to their different classes.

—

"You're good on this, right?" Noora asks Eva, hand finding hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, I'm good. I'll be okay. I'm excited to meet your friends, actually," Eva gives Noora a reassuring smile, rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand.

"They can be a bit... oh, I don't know? Weird—but it good ways!" Noora clarifies and Eva just giggles, shaking her head.

"Noora, can we just go in there? We're wasting our lunch period."

"Yes, sorry." Eva smiles softly before giving Noora's hand a squeeze as they walk towards the table where Chris, Sana, and Vilde are already situated at, them talking among themselves as the two approach the table. "Guys, this is Eva. Eva, this is Chris, Sana, and Vilde." Noora points out who is who and Eva gives them all a small hello before they take a seat next to each other.

"Hi Eva. We already know each other a bit from mathematics, right?" Vilde speaks first, grinning.

Eva nods. "Uh, yes. You're Vilde. We sit next to each other."

Sana holds her hand out to Eva. "I'm Sana. I don't think we have any classes together, though." Eva smiles, taking Sana's hand to shake it.

"I'm Chris. I was the one who called that you were going to be a transfer student here," Chris says, laughing.

"Well, nice to meet you Chris," Eva says quietly, averting her eyes to Noora.

"Would you maybe be interested in joining our Russ-bus?" Vilde asks. "What about you, Noora?"

Noora shakes her head in disinterest. "No, Vilde."

"Eva?"

Eva shakes her head as well, moving in closer to Noora's side. "No, I'm good. I just transferred here, I want to get the feel of this school first before I join anything."

Vilde frowns, disappointed. "Oh... well, okay. If you change your mind just let me know."

"Will do," Eva and Noora say in sync, catching each others eyes before laughing.

"Maybe we should all get together after school and get some McDonalds?" Sana suggest. "I think it's appropriate for everyone to get to know each other a bit more."

Chris and Vilde nod in agreement and Noora nods, turning to look at Eva. "You up for it?"

Eva nods, smiling. "Of course."


End file.
